


I'll Handle It

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Emma tries to visit Kaidan as much as she can while in he is in the hospital. She handles it well.Until she can't.Possible spoilers if you havn't played ME3





	I'll Handle It

     “And then-and then that raider! Remember? You blasted that guy right in the nuts when I pulled him. God, I can still hear him!” Kaidan’s laugh echoed in the confined space of the hospital room. He coughs a little, his toothy grin faltering just a little. “Ah-shit no. Shouldn’t laugh like that,” he chuckles, his hand resting against his chest. Emma huffs out a small laugh and shakes her head. She’s leaning her arms on her knees, and her eyes blankly stair at the side of Kaidan’s bed. “Hey, Emma?” she hears Kaidan call after a few moments. Emma belatedly registers his words and looks up at him; her smile never faltering.

     “Hmm? Yeah, Kaidan?” Emma asks, her voice gentle.

     “You okay? You’re awfully quiet today. I feel like I’m talking your ear off.”

     “Oh-yeah, I’m fine, Kaidan. And I like hearing you talk,” Emma affirms with a wider smile. Kaidan’s brow furrows in confusion. Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes.

     “Em-“

      “How have you been feeling? Your bruises really seem to be healing up well,” Emma interjects. “I know that when I talked to the doctor in the hallway, he seemed quite confident that you’ll be able to leave soon.”

      “Uh-yeah…I told you that earlier, remember?” Kaidan says slowly, trying to not sound condescending.

      “Oh-Oh right. Sorry about that. I don’t know where my head is,” Emma stutters, running a hand through her hair. Kaidan readjusts his position so that he’s looking a little more directly at her.

     “Emma, are you all right? You’re really off today.”

     “I’m fine Kaidan, really. Don’t worry about me.”

     “Don’t ask me not to worry about you,” Kaidan says, leaning over to take her hand in his. There’s a long pause, and Emma’s expression wavers. Her hazel-green eyes scan over his upper body; over the bruises and scars that mar his beautiful skin. Her eyes trail up to his throat, where there are still finger marks. Emma’s breathing picks up a little. The vivid image of that… _thing_ slamming Kaidan against the shuttle by his throat plays like a broken recording behind her eyes.

     “Emma? _Hey_ -Hey, Emma,” Kaidan’s voice snaps her back to reality. Emma gasps, quickly sitting straight and taking a moment to regain her composure. “Emma, what’s going on? Your eyes went dead blank for a moment there.”

     “I-I’m sorry Kaidan,” Emma says automatically. There’s a pause, one that Kaidan is leaving open for her. “I-um-I don’t think I’m handling-“

     Just then, the airy snap of the doors opening cuts through her words. A young nurse walks in, holding a data pad in her hands. “Oh-Commander, I apologize for the intrusion. It’s time to change Major Alenko’s wound dressings.”

     “Oh-oh of course! I’ll get out of your way.” Emma goes to stand, but Kaidan’s grip on her hand is firm.

     “Can you give us a minute? I-“

     “Kaidan, you need to have your bandages changed. We can’t have them getting infected.” Emma deflects.

     “They’ve pumped me with enough medi-gel to kill a Reaper. Emma-“

     “I’ll come back later, promise.” Emma says with that same smile, covering Kaidan’s hand with her free one and rubs her thumb over his knuckles for a moment. “I’ll smuggle in some chocolate, too.” She wiggles her hand out from under his and steps back. Kaidan stares at her face, clearly seeing the sudden redness surrounding her eyes and the flushing of her cheeks and nose. “Inform me of any changes, please.” Emma smiles at the nurse before exiting the room. As the nurse walks over to the station in the corner, Kaidan’s eyes trail Emma as she walks by the big glass windows and down the corridor. His heart sinks to the floor. Emma has her hand pressed to her mouth, and he can see tears rolling down her perfectly freckled cheeks.

     And then she was gone.


End file.
